Kion journey to Keyblade master
by Al Dusty
Summary: Kion is summoned by Mufasa to the land of departure to begin training to wield a keyblade NOTE You should my story Sora Return to the pride land first to understand what happening in this story
1. The journey begins

One day in the pride lands Kion and Simba were at the top of pride rock and soon mufasa appears in the sky.

Simba : Father Why do you want to speak with us about.

Mufasa : I have come to speak to Kion.

Kion then walk infront of Simba

Kion : What did you want to speak to me about Grandfather.

Mufasa : Last year Sora came to the pride land and he said you will one day become a keyblade wielder.

Kion : yeah I remember that.

Mufasa : I am happy to say it will finally happen .

Kion : What you mean grandfather .

Mufasa : Tomorrow you will travel to a place to the land of departure to begin keyblade training

Kion : Wow that amazing .

Mufasa : But there is one down .

Kion : What would that be .

Mufasa : When you are in the land of departure you will no longer be a lion you will become a 16 year old boy just like sora

Kion : Wow Ok . How long will I be gone for .

Mufasa : Almost a year and a half

Simba : A year !

Mufasa : Yes but he can by anytime he want to visit .

Kion : Alright but who will lead the guard

Simba : I will do it

Kion : you sure about this dad

Simba : Yes if this is your destiny I want you to follow it I'll lead the guard

Kion : Alright

Mufasa : Then it is settled Kion you leave tommorw at Sunrise

Kion : thank you grandfather { Mufasa then disappears }

Simba : you ok son

Kion : Yeah it just hit me that I'm going to become a human like Sora

Simba : know this no matter what you look like you will always be my son { then ruffles kion main }

Kion : thanks dad I better got tell the guard what happening tomorrow

Simba : Alright

Kion then walks to the lair soon the rest of the members of the guard slowly show up

Fuli : So what did you want to talk to us about Kion

Bestie : yeah said that there was important news just found out about

Kion : Yes this is important knew

Bunga : well what is it

Kion : last year when sora came he passed the power of the keyblade on to me and told me I would start training to wield a keyblade .

Fuli : Wow that amazing

Kion : I know but this is the thing I leave tomorrow first thing in the morning and I'll be gone for a year and a half

Bestie : What year and a half that crazy who going to lead the guard

Kion : My dad said that he will take my place as leader while I am gone

Bunga : your dad is ok with this

Kion : yes he said that if this is my destiny then he want me to follow it

Fuli : Alright but when do you leave

Kion : I leave first thing in the morning

Fuli : Alright let do one more thing before you go { The guard then walks up to Kion and hugs him and soon let go }

Kion : I'm really going to miss you all

Fuli : will miss you too as well kion

Kion: I know good bye everyone

Bestie : Bye kion

Ono : take care

Bunga : Good luck Kion { the guard then leaves the lair }

The next morning in the lair

Simba : Son Son wake up it almost time for you to go

Kion then wakes up

Kion : Ok dad I'm awake { he then stretches then put on sora neckless the two then walked out to the top of pride rock Nala and Kiara were waiting for them

Kiara : So how you getting to the land of departure ?

Kion : I don't know

just then a beam of light then hit kion neckless and bonce off soon a portal then appears

Kion : I think the my Q to leave

Simba : Alright just remember that if you ever help or advice just look up at the stars the great kings of the past are always there for you if you need them

Kion : I know I'm going to miss you a lot goodbye dad

Simba : good bye son { the two then hugged for several seconds Kion then walks up to Kiara }

Kion : So this is good bye

Kiara : Yeah I guesses it

Kion : Don't worry this won't be the last we see each other

Kiara : I know alright good bye little bro {the two then hugged after kion then walked up to Nala}

Kion : I'm going to miss you the most mom

Nala : We haven't been apart at all since the day you were born

Kion : I know that what make it so hard for me to go

Nala : Just remember I'll always be there for you

Kion : I know good bye mom

Nala : good bye Kion { the two then hugged for several seconds Kion then walks up to the portal }

Kion : let do this { kion then walks threw a portal }

The next thing Kion knew he was in a room full of bright colors

Kion : Aw man I feel like i been hit by Bestie

Kion Started to look around and then look at a mirror he soon realized he was now a Human He had a orange Jacket blue shorts a red shirt with claw mark on it his necklace and Red spiked hair soon here heard foot steps coming close to his room

Kion : who there ?

Just then Aqua walked into the room

Aqua : Oh good your finally awake

Kion : who are you

Aqua : I'm aqua and you must be kion If i am right

Kion : yeah it is were am I

Aqua : you in the land of departure Sora and I found you outside if it was not for your necklace and the mark of the guard we would not know who you were

Kion : ok when do i start

Aqua : it took late right now you been passed out for hours for now just rest up and tomorrow you can tell me about yourself

Kion : ok { then go back to sleep }

Meanwhile

Riku : were to

Sora : The volcano


	2. the next day

The next morning kiom woke up early he was use to it cause he was always the first of the guard to be on patrol in the morning he then walked out of his bed room and then walked into a big library

Kion : wow this place is amazing { he then climbed on to one of ladder } these look amazing

? : Hey Kion

Kion : huh

then turns his head and slips off the ladder Aqua run and grab him before he falls and safely save him

Aqua : Please try to be more careful

Kion : sorry I was just looking at some of these book when you said my name

Aqua : it alight It look like you already checked out the library so let me show you around the rest

Kion : ok { Aqua then gave Kion a tour around the land of departure the two then walked into the throne room } wow this place is amazing

Aqua : I'm glad you like it here this room is were you will take your mark of mastery

Kion : I'll be taking it in here

Aqua : Yup

Kion : by any chance do you know what it will be

Aqua :sorry I actually don't know until it time for you to take it

Kion : oh ok thank anyway

Aqua : It fine take seat tell me about you a little bit about yourself

Kion :Alright sure

The two then sit down are start tell Aqua about leading the guard about the roar and about his family

Aqua : wow kion it sound like your life in the pride lands is amazing

Kion : It is you would love it there

Aqua : I bet I would

? : Oh there you two are { Sora and riku then walk in to the room }

Kion : SORA { then run a hung him } It so good to see you agian

Sora ; Same here I see you already meet Aqua now it time for to meet riku

Kion : Oh it nice to meet you riku

Riku :same here you ready to start training

Kion : yes

The four then walk outside

Kion : So how do it summon the keyblade

Riku : It going to be a little bit hard for you to begin

Sora then gently pull out kion hand out straight

Sora : reach out may your heart be your guiding key

Kion : ok

Just then kion then close his eyes soon he summoned his keyblade Flames were on the blade and at the bottom was the mark of the guard

Kion : wow this look amazing

Aqua : you ready to start training

Kion : you bet I am


	3. sephiroth

Three months after kion came to the land of departure he has already great with the keyblade and was able to cast strong spells one day here was on his way outside when he passed Aqua in the hallway

Aqua : hey kion what you up to

Kion : Oh hi Aqua I'm going to practice for a little bit on the training dummies outside '

Aqua : Ok I'll be in the main hall if you need Sora Riku or me will be in the main hall if you need anything

Kion :Ok can I ask you a question

Aqua : Sure what is it

Kion: is there anyway i can turn into a lion at all while i'm here

Aqua : No why

KIon : the past few day for some reason I felt like being a lion again and I don't know why

Aqua : I'm sorry kion but there no way I can think of you turning back into a lion

Kion : ok I was good to ask

Aqua : it fine you know were to find us if you need me

Kion : Ok bye

Kion then walked outside and started attacking one of the dummy Terra set up for him soon a dark portal open up a figure then appears in front of kion :

? : Where's Sora

Kion : why who are you

? : Many call me the one winged angle but you may call me Sephiroth who might you be little one

Kion : name Kion now back off

Sephiroth laugh's then draws his sword kion then jump back and summons his keyblade soon Sora , Riku and Aqua then running come out

Aqua : what going on out here

Kion : this guy say here looking for Sora

Sephiroth : Come sora you and I have a score to settle

Sora : I defeated you one I can do it again

Kion : No I'll deal with him

Aqua : Kion no he too dangerous

Kion : No I can handle him

Sephiroth : very well I'll defeat you and then defeat sora

Riku : Kion you sure about this

Kion : I can do this

Sephiroth : very well let being

The two then charge at each other and start fighting

Aqua : your doing good kion

Riku : Keep it up

Kion : Is all you got

Sephiroth : no regrets { he then jumps back away from kion } Give into the dark

Just then four black Spheres rush toward kion and hit him kion shakes it off and charges toward Sephiroth laughs the disappears when kion get close

Kion : were he go

Aqua : Kion look out

Sephiroth : Descend heartless angle

he then started to raise up in the air just then a small ring appears above Kion soon explodes he is then sent flying sephiroth then land and walks up to him he then laughs

Sephiroth : just think Sora after I finish him I'll deal with you good bye Kion

Just then kion then started to have flashbacks of him and the guard being with his family and most important the first time he meet sora .

Kion: No I'm not going to give up

Just then kion jumped away from sephiroth soon his keyblade start to glow

Sephiroth : very well

Sephiroth then run up him just then Kion then jumped in the air just then there was a big flash of light blinging everyone soon when it was over everyone was looking at kion and were all in shock he was a lion again

Aqua : No way

Kion : Oh your in for it now sephiroth { Kion then start run towards him }

Sephiroth :give into the dark { Kion Jumps over them and ponces on top of him } how ?

Kion : you haven't seen nothing yet

Sephiroth : Try to avoid this { then start going up into the air }

Kion : not this again

he then jumps up into the air and turned back into a human and strike down sephiroth with his keyblade

Sephiroth : that was nothing

Kion : I'm not giving up your never going to hurt anyone one I care about ever { just then clouds then start to form }

Riku : what going on

Sora : your about to see something crazy

Sephiroth : you can't defeat me

Kion : Alright you asked for it

Just then Kion use the Roar of the elders and send sephiroth flying out of the land of departure right after Riku Aqua and Sora run up to him

Aqua : Kion what did you do just then

Kion : that was the roar the elders but I could only do that when i was in the pride land but more Importantly how did I turn into a lion again

Sora : I may have a idea

Riku : what is it

Sora : remember when i told yen sid I use a roller coaster to take down the rock titan

Riku : yeah you thought it was the power of awakening

Sora : Yeah but he told he that I summoned it because of the fun and happy nature of myself and it was a power of my own

Riku : so

Aqua : so what if this the same for Kion but he can use the roar and turn into a lion cause he want to protect the once he loves

Kion : Is that why

Sora : it has to be

Kion : wow that amazing

Aqua :you think he'll come back

Kion : he won't cause I'll deal with him if he dose


	4. the nobody

Four months has pass kion battle with sephiroth a lot has happened terra even told kion that he close to his mark of mastery he was very excited one day Sora got a call from a his old friend roxas who told him to come to twilight town he did not say why he just told him to come without a moment t spear he jumped into the gummi ship and flew off to twilight town and soon found roxas

Sora : Roxas good to see you again old friend

Roxas : same here { give him a high five }

Sora : why you needed to see me

Roxas : not long ago a young boy showed up here and now that i meet kion look at this

then show him footage at the old mansion a boy who almost look identical to kion walked up to the gate but it was looked

Sora : he look almost identical to kion what does that mean

Roxas :he has a nobody

Sora : so what the plan

Roxas : Simple find him

Sora: let's go { two then walks around twilight town }

45 min later

Roxas : anything

Sora : nothing hope xigbar did not get to him first

Roxas: let head to the mansion { the two then headed to the mansion }

Sora : here were are

Roxas : over there { pointed out a small boy up against the wall the two then ran up to him }

?: huh who there

Sora : it ok your safe with us

? : who are you

Sora : my name is sora and this is roxas what your's

? : i don't have one

Roxas : let's give you one { reach out his hand and the word kion appeared in front of him}

? : i been hearing that name for a while

Roxas : now let make his name your { the word then spin around him and the name Xinko appeared in front of the boy

? : Xinko that my name

Roxas : yes that your name

Xinko : i like it

Sora ; alright i think it time for you to meet Kion

Xinko : I heard that name so many times

Roxas it ok I had the same thing

Xinko ; alright

The three then took the gummi ship back to the land of departure there Kion was a lion and sitting down looking off into distance

Roxas : Kion {turn around and see roxas walk up to him}

Kion : ROXAS { jumps in the air and turn back into a human }your back

Roxas : yeah there someone sora and i want you to meet

Kion : who { Xinko then walked in front of sora and roxas kion was in shock } hello who are you

Sora : kion this is Xinko he your nobody

Kion : what that crazy i can't have a nobody you told nobody are made when someone heart fall into darkness my heart did not fall into darkness

Sora : uh actually kion you did

Kion : what { he then starts shaking }

Roxas : Kion are you ok

Kion : I don't fell so good I want to go lye down { he then walks back and soon clapsis on the ground and turn back into a lion }

Sora :KION { Sora and Roxas then up to him }

Roxas : How is he

Sora : he passed out but he ok

Xinko : no this is my fault

Roxas : No Xinko it not your fault let just get him inside

Inside kion dream Kion was a lion in the pride lands he was on patrol by himself and soon a small group of Elephants ran past him Kion then noticed they were being chased by the Janja and his clan

Kion : Not today Janja

He then saves the Elephants and go After Janja

Kion : nice try Janja your not getting away that easy

Janja : actually I am do it now boy's { kion then look up at a cliff and see Chunga and Cheezi on top a cliff Laughing } Bye Bye Kion. { run's off just then Chunga and Cheezi then push the rock's down toward kion }

Kion : AH

the rock's then fall on top of Kion the screen fades into Kion station of awakening

Kion : No come on I need to wake up

? : It fine Kion you are safe with me

Kion : who there { mufasa then appears } Grandfather why are you here

Mufasa : I am here to help you

Kion : what why

Mufasa :you risked your life to save a group of elephants for that I will awaken your heart

Mufasa then used the power of awakening Kion heart then floats up and back to Kion

Kion : That you grandfather for always keeping me safe

Kion then wakes up back in this room

Kion :Aw man what just happened { Aqua wakes into the room }

Aqua : Yes SORA come quick he woke up { Aqua ran up to him and hugged him Sora then walk in } thank goodness your alright

Sora : Kion how you feel

Kion ; Ok man I just had a really strange dream

Sora : what was it about '

Kion : It was the day of that rock slide and next thing i knew I heard my grandfather saying he will keep me safe then I woke up

Aqua : He must have use the power of awakening

Kion : what that

Sora : it a powerful ability it can awaken some one heart if it fell to darkness I use it before it too dangerous

Kion : Will I ever learn how to use it

Sora : No you will never have to use it at all

Kion : alright how Xinko doing

Sora : he alright he with Roxas right now

Kion : Alright is it ok if I go to pride lands for a day

Sora : why

Kion: I just want to figure a few things out plus it would be nice to see my family and the guard

Sora : sure you can leave first thing tomorrow for now get some rest

Kion : ok { Kion then go back to sleep }

The next morning Sora, Aqua ,Roxas and Riku walked outside with Kion

Kion : Thank you again master's

Sora : it fine ou been threw a lot the last thew two day go and spend some time with your family

Kion : thank you

Sora : Alright you ready Kion

Kion : yes I am

Riku : I'll open a portal { Riku then summons his keyblade and summon a portal Kion then walks threw }


	5. Trip back to the pride land

After kion walked threw the portal and was now back in the prideland

Kion :it fell good to be home I can't wait to see everyone again

He then proceeded to start walking when he got back he excited to see Nala and Simba at the top of pride rock with out a second to wait he sprinted to them

Kion : MOM ,DAD { the two then turned around and see kion running toward them }

Nala : Kion is it really you ?

Kion : it is mom

Simba :But why are back so soon ? It hasn't even been a year yet

Kion :that why I wanted to talk you about something t happened yesterday that I wanted to talk to you about

He then explained to him everything that happen with him having a nobody and his heart falling to darkness .

Nala : is this all true ?

Kion : yes I was so shocked and I didn't know what to do

Just then nala walked to him and gently placed her paw on him and pulled him in him to a hug

Nala : it alright Kion the most important thing is your safe and we can celebrate your big day today

Kion : what you mean ?

Nala : it your 9th birthday !

Kion : I completely forgot about it

Simba : it fine kion it sound like you have a hard few day's

Kion : I had been a hard few day but I had some help from the friend i meet there like Aqua and Riku they help me get threw a lot especially Aqua She the is nices person I meet there

Just then the guard then walks up to pride rock with Kiara Kovu and Azzad were them Kiara was then shocked to see kion

Kiara : no way kion is that really you

Kion : it really me Kiara

Bestie : Poa it so good to see you kion

Azzad : yes kion it is very again good to see you

Bunga : so why you back kion is your training finally completed are you a keyblade master now ?

Kion : no Bunga I'm not a keyblade master yet I still got a lot of training to do. How you know about the mark of mastery

Simba I told them

Fuli : So why did you come back ?

Kion : I needed to some time off training something happen yesterday so need yo stop training for a few days and come back here for a little bit

Azzad : why would that be

Kion :I'll explain later. So Azzad what you up too since we last meet ?

Azzad : I been helping lead the guard

Kion : it good to see all of you I missed you all. I actually missed Rani a little bit.

? : Same here kion { Just then kion turn around and see Rani walking up to them }

Kion : Huh Rani what are you doing here ?

Rani : I decided to be nice and join the guard on there way back from the tree of life

Kion : why would you all go back to the tree of life

Kiara : I had an unexpected fall a few weeks after you left to start your training I was thinking about you alot when you were being at the tree and when you started training and I dozed off thinking of you and I fell down on of a rock in the lair

Kion : you ok now ?

Rani : she is now completely healed now

Kion : that amazing to hear

Rani : It is also really good to see Kion so how your training going

Kion : it going great but something happen yesterday that cause me to come back here for a few day

Rani : what was it ?

Kion : it better if i showed you

Rani : Alright sure

Kion : we will be back in a few min

Simba: It alright son take all the time you need

Kion : thank dad

Kion and rani then walked threw the prideland till they a giant pile of rocks

Rani :why are we here ?

Kion : Six month before we meet a boy named sora came here to see my dad . He was the one who help him defeat scar . The day after I meet him janja and his clan were attacking a group of elephants and I tried to stop them till two of them pushed rock down a hill trapping me .

Rani : What that crazy

Kion : I know . But when that happen two thing happen to me

Rani : what would that be

Kion : my heart fell to darkness and My nobody Xinko was created

Rani : what a nobody ?

Kion : Nobody are created when hearts fall to darkness . I didn't know that I had a nobody till i meet him yesterday

Rani : but still how did you survive that advilanch ?

Kion : I didn't know until yesterday but my grandfather saved me by using something called the power of wakening all i know is that he told me is that he would awaken my heart from darkness .

Rani : that amazing . So what happen after you meet Xinko

Kion : I was in shock that I hade nobody I passed out moment after i meet him and some how turned back in to a lion and i been like this since

Rani : wait did you just say that you turn from a lion to a human . How ?

Kion : I didn't know i could it until i was in a fight with someone called sephiroth. At first Sora , Riku or Aqua did not know what it was but then sora said that I might be able to do it cause that I want to protect the ones that I love and that it a power of my own

Rani : wow that sound incredible

Kion : it is but now i'm starting to wonder if sora made the right choice

Rani : what you mean

Kion : Sora passed the power of the keyblade on to me because I proved myself worth when i helped him put out a fire by mizimu grove but know I don't think I am

Rani : yes you are worth kion

Kion : No i'm not

Rani : Alright then What happen when you got your scar

Kion : I went to the tree of life to get healed

Rani : right and what about your battle with sephiroth

Kion ; I didn't give up I fought back

Rani : that right you risked your life to save another group of animal all by yourself and you didn't give up at all with you fought sephiroth and look at you now

Kion : thank you

Rani : your welcome . How is your training going ?

Kion : It going amazing and sora said soon I'll taking the mark of mastery

Rani :what that ?

Kion : the mark of master is a test for those strong of heart that have been chosen by the keyblade to become Keyblade Masters.

Rani : So you'll be a keyblade master

Kion : Yes I will

Rani : well then master kion I can't wait to see you after your mark of mastery

Kion :Great . So how it going back at the tree life

Rani : It going great so much has happened there

Kion : then why don't we head there

Rani : but it almost a 3 day walk from here

Kion : I might something that could work { then jumped back and summoned his keyblade }

Rani : Wow how did you do that

Kion with keyblade : I been practicing with my keyblade while as a lion for a few week now { He then proceeded to open a portal }

Rani : wow that was amazing

Kion : After you Queen rani

Rani : thank you Master Kion

The two then walked threw the portal and ended up at the tree of life

Rani : wow how did you do that

Kion : Riku taught me how to use portal

Rani : wow that amazing let me show you around

Rani then show kion around the tree of life they soon Makini walked up to them

Makini : Hi Queen Rani and . Kion is that really you ?

Kion : it is Makini it been a while how you been

Makini : I'm doing alright how your training going ?

Kion : It going amazing I learned so much in the past 8 month and I still have much to learn

Makini : That great to hear I almost forgot happy birthday

Kion : Thank you

Rani : So why didn't you tell us about Sora when you were here being healed ?

Kion : There was a lot going the pride land won the battle with scars army and I got poisoned by scar to be honest I completely forgot about Sora sorry I never told you about him

Rani : it ok

Makini : I'll tell the rest of the night pride you two are here

Rani : thank you makini

Kion and Rani then walked around the tree of life and soon ran into baliyo

Baliyo : Hey sis who your friend

Kion : you don't recognize me Baliyo It me Kion .

Baliyo : wow how long has it been since the last time we saw you

Kion : almost a year

Baliyo : Wow you really changed alot since the last time meet your main is finally almost done coming in how your training going

Kion : it going amazing it almost time for my mark of mastery exam

Baliyo : wow that amazing congrats

Kion : thank you and congrat on your wedding

Baliyo : thank you

A few hour later

Kion : I think it time for us to head back to the pride lands you want to come with us Baliyo

Balyo : sure i would love to meet king simba and queen nala

Rani : shouldn't you tel arie what your doing

Baliyo : it fine

Kion : you sure

Baliyo : yeah we should be fine

Kion : Ok just making sure { Kion then summon his keyblade } After you two

Rani : Thank you master kion

Baliyo : did she just call you master Kion ?

Kion : yeah it a long store

Baliyo : Ok

The three then end back up in the pride lands it was now night time

Rani : the pride lands looks so amazing

Baliyo : it dose

Kion : let me take you two to pride rock to meet the rest of my family

The three then walk to pride rock when they got there The guard , Royal family , Azod and rafiki were all waiting for them

Nala : Kion rani there you two are where have you been and who your friend

Baliyo : hi I'm baliyo rani little brother

Simba : it nice to meet you baliyo

Baliyo ; same here your majesty

Rafiki then placed his hand on simba shoulder

Rafiki : it is time

Kion : Time for what ?

Nala : 10 years ago this night Simba defeated scar and then 9 years ago today you were born on the night he made a big roar to signal the birth of his son and ever year since he would do the same thing

Simba : and now it your time son

Kion : what you mean

Simba : it your 9th birthday and now I want you to roar tonight

Kion : Wow this is huge but I can't do this alone . Rani I want you to be by my side

Rani : It would be my honor kion

The two then walked to the top of pride rock

Kion : you ready Queen Rani

Rani : same here Master Kion

Kion then smiled at her the two then proceed to make a huge roar together .

One hour later

The guard , Royal family with Rani and Baliyo were by the lair about to say goodbye to kion

Kiara : Do you really have to go again

Kion : My training is not completed yet I'm almost done

Rani : we understand kion . Your going to be a great keyblade master one day

Kion ; thank you Rani

Simba : good luck son may the great kings of the past watch over you

Kion : thank you dad { He then proceeded to summon his keyblade and open a portal }

Rani : Wait kion I forgot to give something to you

Kion : What is it Rani ?

Rani : this { She then proceed to Kiss kion on the cheek } Good luck on you mark of mastery Kion

Kion : thank you Rani . Good bye everyone . Kion then walk into the portal it then closed behind him }


End file.
